Wellbores are drilled through subterranean formations to allow hydrocarbons to be produced. In a typical completion, a completion/production assembly may be disposed within the wellbore when it is desired to produce hydrocarbons or other fluids. In some instances, the operation of the assembly can be affected by the operating parameters within the wellbore. Various sensors may be used to measure and or determine the relevant parameters. For example, sensors can be used in a wellbore and/or on a wellbore tubular member to measure temperature and/or pressure. The resulting sensor data can then be used to provide information about the wellbore and the production status.